The Curse of Sulema
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: Destino Attende is a organisation of puella magi who work together. Some say it is impossible for magi to work in harmony, but that is not the case. When an old threat arises, Destino Attende's leader, Adelia Noel is forced to call on the magical girls of Mitakihara for help... For they alone can defeat Caitlin Velazquez.


**So, this is my fifth try at writing a successful fan fiction. My other stories will be continued, but this is the one I want to work on to become a better author. Please if you don't like an element of the story, review and tell me how to fix it.**

**If you are puzzled by something, PM me and I will either clear it up for you or tell you if they are to be revealed.**

"No! It can't be possible! She couldn't have lived, not with that spell they cast. Someone must have helped her escape. Only members of Destino Attende know her location, so it must be someone inside our organisation. But who? Candie, I think we have a traitor on our hands!"

Mayten was panicking. Her assistant Candie had just brought her news that Destino Attende's worst enemy had escaped, with the help of one of their comrades. But of course they wouldn't be comrades anymore. Before this, the Destino Attende's secrets were shared. After all, they all were treated like sisters. Of course, sisters have arguments, so they were not always in perfect harmony. If the times were hard though, they would band together and fight as one. Now they would be forced not to reveal any secrets.

"Miss Vang?" asked Candie cautiously. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she? What did she do? As you know, I only joined recently and I don't know the details, so I would like to know what I missed but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Candie rambled.

"Candie, once again, you can call me Mayten. Everyone else does. I'm not bothered by you asking, but I don't know the whole story. I only know that she did something _really bad _and Destino Attende couldn't just stop her how we normally do. She was, if I recall correctly, a special case. If you want the whole story, you might have to go ask Miss Noel." Mayten replied kindly.

"Oh, alright. Do you mind?" Candie said.

"No, not at all. After, you should go train." Mayten answered.

"Thank you Miss Vang!" Candie cried as she scuttled out of the room.

Mayten sighed, slowly shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em>Nock, nock.<em>

Candie tapped on the door politely.

"Come in!" called a voice from inside.

Candie opened the door and entered cautiously.

"Are you Candie Whitley?" the girl asked.

"Yes Miss Noel." Replied Candie.

"Did Mayten send you?" she asked.

"Yes Miss." Candie replied. She wasn't much of a talker, only speaking when talked to.

"You must call me Adelia, Candie. We're friends." Adelia said. "Why did Mayten send you?"

"Miss- um, Adelia, Miss- Mayten" clearly Candie wasn't used to referring to people in that way "sent me to ask you the story of the girl that recently escaped. I don't know it and I am curious."

Adelia's cheerful face fell at the topic. Candie looked horrified.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to!"

Pushing a strand of long blue hair out of her eyes, Adelia answered. "No, it's okay. So, it started like this. Caitlin Velazquez was one of the smartest and powerful magi in Destino Attende...

* * *

><p><em>Adelia's Flashback<em>

"_Come on Caitlin, I think there's a group of wraiths over there!" Adelia called to her friend Caitlin, holding out her cornflower blue soul gem, about to transform._

"_Alright Adelia!" answered Caitlin, using her azalea gem to transform. In a flash of azalea light, Caitlin transformed. _

_Her long red hair had a red flower tucked behind her left ear, her circular gem sitting in the middle. Caitlin wore an azalea top with green spots covered in black lace and a knee-long brown skirt with a belt made out of the same material as her top with a emerald green sash around the middle. There was a gap between her top and skirt. On her feet were plain brown sandals. Her green eyes darted around excitedly. _

_Adelia hesitated before too transforming. Her blue hair gained thin yellow streaks and she wore a cornflower t-shirt with a brown un-zipped vest over the top. A bright yellow belt went around her waist with her triangular soul gem were the clasp should be. Adelia also wore knee-long brown tights and brown flats with blue straps._

_The girls spotted the wraiths and went after them, Caitlin with her bagh nakh*, on her hands and floating, and Adelia telepathically controlling a mini army of deer horn knives._

_They attacked, killing at least twenty wraiths each. _

_But there were too many. They called for backup from the Destino Attende, but it was useless, for Adelia and Caitlin were the most experienced out of them at that time. They took out thirty or so more wraiths before one by one, the backup girls fell. _

Caitlin! Elissa! Lilia! Noreen! Sherell!_ Adelia cried telepathically to the five girls left. Elissa, Lilia and Noreen were the more experienced out of the backup, and Sherell was just a very lucky rookie due to her wish, so they had a chance._

What do you think we should do?_ Asked Elissa worriedly. _

We need to cover each other._ Replied Adelia seriously._

We should do long distance fighters paired with short distance fighters! _Suggested Lilia._

Good idea. Caitlin, you okay for short distance?_ Adelia asked._

Sure _Caitlin said. _

Caitlin, you can go with Noreen. _Adelia ordered. Noreen twirled her angon* in her hands craftily._

Elissa, go with Sherell. _Continued Adelia. Elissa nodded, fighting off one of the wraiths threatening her with her chakram.*_

Lilia, you're with me. _Lilia nodded. They got into pairs to fight. _

_Caitlin fought the demons away from Noreen as she threw her angon, successfully defeating at least twenty wraiths._

_Elissa was defended by the rookie who had strong gauntlets covering her hands to protect them. They were actually handier than they looked._

_Lilia fought skilfully with a katar* on each hand. _

_It actually looked like they could win! Caitlin fought with great determination. Suddenly the wraiths multiplied by at least fifty, it was the biggest pack of wraiths Destino Attende had ever seen! _

_Sherell collapsed in a heap. "I can't fight this many. I didn't wish for this! I wished to always be lucky! This so isn't lucky! I don't want to die!" _

_In a flash, Sherell disappeared. The law of cycles had claimed her life._

_The wraiths multiplied again, unfortunately killing Elissa, who was no longer defended, surrounded by wraiths. Lilia couldn't believe her eyes. Elissa, her best friend was dead. Lilia too joined the law of cycles in her despair._

_Only Adelia, Caitlin and Noreen were left. _

Noreen, Caitlin, you know we probably won't survive. _Adelia said sadly._

I realise Miss Noel. _Noreen bravely replied, fighting away a wraith._

_Suddenly, all the wraiths disappeared, leaving a small, panting girl, who soon disappeared._

"_What? Not Venita!" cried Caitlin._

"_Do you know her Caitlin?" asked Adelia._

_Caitlin turned around, sobbing._

"_Caitlin?" questioned Noreen gently._

"_Yes, I knew her!" Caitlin smirked. "She specialized in cloning. She was responsible for the deaths of Lilia, Elissa and Sherell! I employed her to!"_

"_B-but she's dead!" stammered Noreen._

"_So? She was a weakling. She couldn't kill you. But I will!" Caitlin cried._

_Using her bagh nakh, Caitlin slashed at Noreen's soul gem on her wrist._

_Noreen gave a startled gasp, before falling to the ground._

"_Caitlin, what did you do?" demanded Adelia. She couldn't believe her friend would kill another member of Destino Attende._

_Ignoring Adelia, Caitlin tried to do the same to her. _

"_Caitlin, I don't want to do this to you!" Adelia exclaimed._

"_What? Your secret weapon you always talked about?" she scoffed._

"_Yes."_

_Adelia disappeared. Caitlin looked around surprised. A few seconds later, all of the Destino Attende appeared, transformed. _

Okay, girls, circle Caitlin. _Instructed Adelia telepathically. The girls did so, shocking Caitlin._

"_What are you doing?" sneered Caitlin, her grey eyes flashing._

Use your wish magic on her, on the count of three. One... Two...

_Everyone was gathering energy, and Caitlin felt it._

"_Weaklings! Your magic can't hurt me!"_

THREE! _They all 'fired' at Caitlin. _

"_That's all you've got? Pathetic!" she scoffed._

"_We're not done yet!" Adelia said. She fired a blast of blue, yellow and brown at her. _

"_What? Wait... Adelia! I will have my revenge!" _

_With that she simply disappeared._

"_Adelia? What happened to Noreen?" asked a young magi._

"_Tyra, Caitlin killed her. I'm sorry for your sister." Adelia answered gently._

_Tyra broke down, and was taken away by some friends to mourn. _

_Calling a group of close, trusted magi to her, Adelia discussed what they should do with Caitlin. _

"_Lakia, you take Ilana and the rest to collect Caitlin's essence. Evita, pick three of your best magi at concealing and get Caitlin's essence from Lakia. Take it to a spot that you believe no one will ever go near." Adelia ordered._

"_What if someone does find Caitlin's essence in the place we put it?" asked Evita._

"_Hmmm, as much as I hate to say this, take our resident prankster to booby trap the location." Adelia answered._

"_Not Drew! She'll booby trap us as well for sure!" Evita exclaimed._

"_That's just a risk we'll have to take to ensure the safety of Destino Attende." Adelia replied._

_Lakia and her group went off as Evita went to reluctantly collect Drew._

"_Adelia, it seems like you don't care about Caitlin at all! But you were close, yes?" questioned the remaining girl._

"_Chantel, I don't know what you're talking about. Caitlin killed lots of puella magi tonight. We can't let her do anymore damage." _

_Chantel's words troubled Adelia. What if she was right? What if she didn't care? She had promised herself not to stop caring after- no, it was useless to think about it._

* * *

><p>Adelia finished her story, and looked at Candie.<p>

"Thank you for telling me. But why did Caitlin get such a harsh punishment? She only killed one magi with her own hands, and around fifteen by employing- Venita, wasn't it? - to kill them for her." Candie asked.

"Yes, it was Venita. The reason Caitlin was sentenced to such a harsh punishment, were because of later events." Adelia answered.

"Can you tell me Adelia?" asked Candie, who quite felt now that she had known Adelia her whole life.

"Maybe tomorrow, same time. Mayten wants you to go and train now." Adelia replied.

"Telepathically?" guessed Candie.

"Quite so." replied the leader of Destino Attende.

"Okay, bye Adelia!" cried Candie as she left the room.

"Bye Candie." Adelia said softly, with a small wave. Adelia opened up a file and began to read about a group of magical girls from Mitakihara.

* * *

><p>"How was your piano lessons today Hitomi?" asked Sayaka Miki as they walked to Sayaka's house for the night.<p>

"Quite pleasant, thank you Sayaka." Hitomi Shizuki answered politely.

"Cool. How are you and Kyousuke going?" questioned Sayaka innocently.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Hitomi. "He's taking me out to Butterfly Chalsie* on Sunday. You know that new restaurant near the ocean?"

"Really!?" squealed Sayaka. "That place is mega-expensive. I really want to go there... You're really lucky. Do you think they sell dolphins?"

"Oh Sayaka!" laughed Hitomi. "It's just a normal restaurant, not an aquarium!"

"Oh." Sayaka looked disappointed.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"Welcome home Sayaka! Nice to see you again Hitomi!" greeted Kaelem Miki.

"You too Mrs. Miki." Hitomi replied.

"Now what are you girls planning to do tonight?" she asked.

"Talk and maybe watch a movie or two." Sayaka answered her mother. "But right now I want to show Hitomi my..." Sayaka paused as if she was listening intently to something. "Sorry Hitomi, Mum, but something's come up. I promise I'll be back before dinner!" Sayaka rushed out of the Miki residence.

"How did she know Mrs. Miki? Her phone didn't ring!" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know Hitomi. I was about to ask you the same thing. She's been doing this a lot, hasn't she?" replied Mrs. Miki.

"Yes, she has."

The pair walked to the door and watched Sayaka run away.

* * *

><p><em>Couldn't you have asked Homura or Kyoko Mami? I'm supposed to be hanging out with Hitomi Shizuki today, remember? <em>Sayaka telepathically asked Mami Tomoe, who was struggling to hold of lots of wraiths on her own. Sayaka transformed to help.

_Sorry Sayaka. Kyoko is in Kasamino for a few days, remember? _Mami replied.

_What about Homura? She doesn't do anything except plan and fight wraiths! _Sayaka said.

_Homura is with Kyoko. She left today. Don't ask me why, I'm clueless. _Mami answered, shooting a wraith.

_You owe me one. _Sayaka said, slashing a wraith.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" called Sayaka when she returned.<p>

"Just in time for dinner Sayaka!" answered Hitomi with a smile.

"Don't leave the house again when we have guests Sayaka!" scolded Mrs. Miki playfully.

"Did Sayaka run of while we have lovely Hitomi over?" said Wyatt Miki as he entered.

"Yes. AGAIN." Mrs. Miki replied to her husband.

They all laughed and had dinner.

***Tiger Claws**

***An angon is a type of spear**

*** Just imagine a Frisbee with razor sharp edges really.**

***A fancy type of sword.**

***Butterfly Chalsie is just a figment of my imagination. If it actually exists, I didn't know.**

**I decided to use the main puella magi as well as OC's. Hope you don't mind about that. Also, I'm not going to use –chan and –san because I'm unsure about what names to include them in. Another thing, I don't want Sayaka to despair, so in this story Sayaka isn't bothered by Hitomi and Kyousuke's relationship. Does anyone know the elder Miki's first names? Please tell me if you do.**

**Please review with feedback. **


End file.
